Fate Apocrypha: Parallel
by LunarShadow 1906
Summary: The Holy Grail War. This omnipotent object is capable of granting one wish. However, when Yggdmillennia takes the Grail from the third war, the Association sends 7 magi to combat the 7 Yggdmillennia masters in a bloody deathmatch. Servants? Screw it, let's replace them! Let's see how these new Servants enter the fray...


**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this new story which is in progress: "Fate Apocrypha: Parallel"! Truly, I love all of the support for the Fate Series, so in honor of Type-Moon, I've decided to create this story just for the heck of it!**

**I badly need someone to help me make these stories better, so can anyone beta this? The help is greatly appreciated!**

**For all of my reviewers, can you guys please refrain from sending any flames? I just saw a review in my Servant selection saying some pretty bad words. Please do realize flamers, I'm just trying to make a story. Not starting any Holy Grail Wars.**

**Enough of my ramblings, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Type-Moon or any of the other owners of the anime characters I will be portraying in this story. If so, I would have more Xovers with the anime.**

* * *

_The Holy Grail. Created by the three major magus families: Tosaka, Einzbern, and Makiri; this omnipotent device was granted the ability to create one absolute wish. However, there is a cost. _

_Seven Servants must be summoned, seven Masters who must serve as the anchor to the world for the Servants. Together, these teams of one Master and one Servant must clash with the others in a bloody deathmatch, until only one survives._

_This is what is known as, the Holy Grail War, and one has been held every one decade throughout history. _

_Until it disappeared….._

_After the Third War, the Grail had vanished and was missing for many years. Then finally, it was found again, in the wrong hands….._

* * *

Blasts of energy were shot

Metallic blades were swung

Halberds were dropped

Sharp leaves were flying everywhere.

The sounds of combat could be heard in all directions.

Dozens by the dozens of armor-clad homunculi charged across the battlefield, each wielding a steel halberd.

Each homunculus was quickly made, all fully matured once they were born. Each was meant for battle, so all of them were modified with enhancements to boost their skills.

Because of this, each homunculus had the lifespan of 1-2 months. This didn't matter, as each of these warriors were only expected to survive for 1-2 days on the battle field.

Assisting them were large demons, which hovered over the army, their shadow almost menacing.

These monsters shot dark blasts of magic which carved up everything in its path, enemy and ally alike.

Created by a very considerate Servant of Black, the Black Faction would have won a long time ago, if it weren't for a Servant on the Red side.

Thanks to his Noble Phantasm, the Servant was able to call for an army of his own, even if the soldiers did look quite ridiculous.

Using a strange device which looked like a PC, Red Caster managed to call forth creatures of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. These little critters swarmed the battlefield, wielding no man-made weapons but their own natural moveset.

Roaring wildly, a large green dinosaur-like beast with a blue diamond-shaped scale on its stomach blasted a beam of white light toward a demon. Another seahorse-looking creature with a large tube mouth shoots iridescent bubbles which explode on impact, sending homunculi flying in different directions. One lone orange fish helplessly "splashes" on the field, cold and alone….before transforming into a huge sea serpent with a gaping maw.

"Graaa!" the newly evolved "fish" bellowed, sending large orange beams flying at its enemies.

While the Black Army had quality, the Red Army had quantity on their side.

And so, the battle continues.

* * *

Truly, this battle is no place for any human or magus to be.

Large demons eating turtles and shooting dark magic, homunculi capable of taking down a magus swinging their polearms, large golems swinging their arms and smashing enemies into smears on the ground, large cracked eggs shooting psychic energy; this carnage would be enough to make anyone grow insane.

Thus, this field wasn't meant for regular humans.

The only ones who truly have a place here, are **heroes.**

* * *

Two servants clash blades in the middle of the battlefield, each respective army giving both a wide berth.

One clad in a bulky demonic silver armor swung it's beautifully made silver sword at the enemy, the freakish features of the helmet staring in a jeering way. The red spots on the armor and sword give the hint that this Servant is the Saber of Red.

The other fighter is only slightly taller than his adversary, his long black black coat swaying with his movements, and his neat black hair moving in tune with his body. One black blade with the handguard longer at one side in his right hand, while a blue blade with a dark handle and dagger-like pronged handguard was wielded in his left. This was the Saber of Black, his black eyes focused on the demise of his rival Saber.

Blue clashed with silver

Silver clashed with black

Each sword was swung to kill, and each wielder moved with the flow of battle. Both warrior's movements were blurs, and only sparks could be seen when each respective sword clashed with the other.

This match was truly one which portrayed these two heroes in all their glory.

Finally, both warriors jump back, each not even breaking a sweat.

" What's wrong, _Beater_?" the masked knights words rang in a mocking tone. "Already tired?"

"I'm going to say this again: stop calling me that." the black haired swordsman said with a sigh. "It's already bad enough that Berserker gave me that name..."

With a deep breath, Black Saber closed his eyes and opened them, grim determination burning within them.

"I'm tired of this fight, so let's finish this!"

"Fine then! Don't hold back!" Red Saber replied, getting into a stance. Black Saber slowly raised his blades, and did the same...

* * *

Saber of Red is truly a formidable opponent. To think she actually forced me to use dual blades; this alone tells me how dangerous of a person she was when she was alive. With just her sword, she still managed to keep up with my strikes. It's just like Heathcliff all over again, except this person is a girl who doesn't admit she's one...

If I'm right, Assassin said that supposedly, Red Saber's Noble Phantasm is on Anti-Fortress Level. Compared to Starburst Stream, I would be blown away if our attacks were to clash. Thankfully, I have a skill to assist me.

Due to my time in ALfheim online, I was granted the ability to use magic. Unfortunately, I didn't use spells that often, and my current magic grade suffered because of that. However, this wasn't completely negative.

I was granted the skill of Faerie's Mana, which allows me to increase my Noble Phantasm Level by one, as well as enabling me to manipulate my prana into an energy-like form.

Which is why the Elucidator and Dark Repulsor were both glowing blue. I never tried this in my lifetime, so the chances of this succeeding are slim. My swords could either break, or I could lose control of my prana and blow up...

But I have nothing else to lose. Everyone's hopes are riding on this attack, and there is no room for failure. This clash of wills will decide it all...

* * *

This damned person refuses to die! While I can admit that his swordsmanship is respectable, it's infuriating that he was able to block all of my strikes. But, it's nice to know that I can have an opponent who is strong, even if he was a faker

Whatever! If he wants to end this battle, then it is only natural I should use Clarent. If he wants to finish this fight, then it would only be respectable to comply to the challenge! This blow will be final.

Assuming Assassin was right, (And that succumbus is always right. Where in the world did she get her info?) Black Saber's Ultimate Noble Phantasm was a 16-strike combination of slashes from all directions, and on Anti-Unit Level.

However, it is solely a close ranged move, making it useless against me. That is, unless Black Saber somehow manages to get close... I'll make sure that he doesn't take even one step toward me!

Summoning up power from my prana reserves, the silver blade in my hands started to give out a "blood aura" and slowly started to morph. The familiar crimson aura started to collect around me, giving me a sense of ecstasy.

And as the Helm of Pedigree started to morph onto my armor, I couldn't help but smile menacingly.

* * *

As I saw Red Saber's face, my concentration nearly cracked. Those eyes, what had caused this person to have those eyes? Just looking at those green eyes which loved battle and blood-lust would make anyone with a weak will collapse.

If this were the past, I would have probably done so already. However, my ideals weren't something I could abandon so easily. Especially after **she** inspired me to follow the past of a **Savior**...

"You're removing your helmet?"

" Don't ask; it's just something I have to do in order to use my Noble Phantasm." the female warrior then widened the menacing smile she wore. "But I'm pretty sure that you have other things to worry about, Saber of Black!"

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. My Phantasm power level would not be enough to counter an Anti-Fortress Phantasm, even with the help of my skill.

However, I am not afraid. I have taken this place as a Heroic Spirit for a reason, and everyone is still waiting for me.

I will put all that I have into this final blow. This will be **Final**...

* * *

_Time seems to freeze. _

_Both blades of each hero scream for blood. _

_And then, a halberd blade flies over the ramparts._

_It is an ordinary blade, broken off of a homonculus' weapon._

_But it will now serve as the timer for a legendary clash..._

_Slowly, it falls..._

_._

_and falls..._

_._

_and falls..._

_._

_*Clunk*_

"**STARBURST-"**

_The black swordsmans' black blade swings from his left, in preparation for a deadly horizontal slash... _

**"CLARENT-"**

_Red Saber slowly swings her blade to the ground..._

**"-STREAM!"**

**"-BLOOD ARTHUR!"**

_And the world exploded._

* * *

The black swordsman was a blur, each swing meant to bring forth another blast of blue to the opponent. His moves were like a hurricane, blue energy particles flying around his person.

The red knight's blade continuously sent a continuous wave of crimson light toward her foe, killer intent leaking from her blade.

Both armies could not help but stare in wonderment at the scene before them. It was a legend, brought back to life from the reaches of the _Throne of Heroes._

No one, man, beast, or demon, could tear their eyes from the new epic that was born.

It was a wondrous and horrifying sight.

However, still legends must end.

There is no forever.

* * *

As the end of the clash was reaching to a close, a blade shattered.

...

And the Saber of Black...**fell.**

* * *

Every cell in my body was on fire. As the last of Dark Repulsor slowly crumbles back into prana, I couldn't help but give a wry smile.

Even to the end, it still breaks. From Heathcliff...to now this...

As the garb slowly disintegrated back into prana, my now useless Magic Circuits still strained to become "Saber". But there was nothing left, all of Saber's prana had been spent in that final blow. And now, my body started to take the backlash.

"G-g-aaah..." I could only say as my nerves kept on sending wave after wave of pain in my form...

This battle was over.

I lost...

* * *

"Damn it..." Red Saber cursed. All she could do was kneel on the ground, as her Noble Phantasm had clearly drained her.

"Why aren't you dead?" The fact that her enemy had survived was a sting to her pride.

Her Phantasm was one which ensured death to the enemy. No matter what they were, or who they were, they all died. So why...why had this **mongrel** dared to stay alive after her attack?

An attack which had the King of Knight's names himself in it...

"Don't you dare move. I'll kill you, so you better not die before I get there!" she shouted as she got up. Her master was very competent, so her recovery had been not so long.

The first thing she would do, is cut his head off. And then, she would run him through his heart.

No one would be ever allowed to this except her...

* * *

As I still stare up at the orange sky, I can't help but have some regrets.

What was my purpose? Why wasn't my power enough? Why I couldn't win?

"... Archer...Rider... everyone..."_  
_

My vision was then blotted out with a figure, scowling at my downed form. It wasn't really hard to figure out why she was here.

The sword pointed at my neck revealed her intention all too easily.

" Time to die... Saber of Black."

And my vision turned white.

* * *

_"... I'm sorry..."_

* * *

**And this is the Prologue of this story! Sorry I didn't put more, but my head is tired!**

**Remember****! If possible, can any beta readers beta this story? It would be a great help!**

**I honestly don't know that much about Fate Apocrypha myself. I'm using a visual novel as my guide, but it would be nice if anyone who did read the series give me some info about it!**

**And so, I'm done talking. Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Toodles, my Lunerminions!**


End file.
